lachs_imaginationfandomcom-20200215-history
Hedron (Species)
“The Hedrons you say, well what I know of them is that they are skeletons who practice a variety of martial arts” - Sagius The Wise The Hedron’s are a race of skeletal beings hailing from the world of Garelsia, created by a deity called Shalarin this race would become famous for their martial arts as well as their variety of skills. Their species is split up into three based on the three Demi gods of the Hedrons, Ravingus creates the standard Hedron who would eventually dominate the planet. Sturach would create the Stone Hedrons who were at one point the most advanced civilization on the planet before they were nearly wiped out by the Dark Hedrons. The Dark Hedrons were created by Zalurent who would teach them the dark arts and would become great enemies of the other two sub races. History Creation The deity named Shalarin who was all alone and desired to create her own species to look over so she first created the planet, Garelsia in an unknown star system. She then created three demigods (Ravingus, Sturach and Zalurent) who would oversee their own sub species. After many years the planet slowly cooled and formed a habitable planet thus began the creation of the Hedron species. Ravingus would create the standard Hedron species who were primitive and lived in tribes but they had the ability to adapt to their surroundings. Sturach would create the Stone Hedrons who would be superior the normal Hedrons as they were imbued with knowledge and technology making them the most advanced. Afterwards Zalurent would create the Dark Hedron who were taught the dark arts and dark magic which elevate them to the power of the Stone Hedrons. The Stone Hedron Empire - Atalgastan The Stone Hedrons with their new knowledge and wisdom swiftly forged an empire which at it’s peak covered an entire continent and great chucks of another continent. In their arrogance the Stone Hedrons annexes part of the Dark Hedron’s continent thinking them as no better than the regular Hedrons, this ignorance would ultimately cost the entire empire as well as the Stone Hedrons themselves. With their dark magic the Dark Hedrons would wage a war on a scale never seen before and would involve the demigods in this conflict. The Dark Hedrons The Dark Hedrons we’re native to the southern part of their home continent and would develop their own society based on their gifts from their creator. The Dark Hedron would abuse their gifts and would enslave the regular Hedrons viewing them nothing more than a lesser race and viewing themselves as the superior to all others. This would cause arguments between Ravingus and Zalurent who would bicker over their actions this bickering would slowly turn into violence when the Great War starts. The Great War This war would last in what would seem an eternity on both sides as knowledge and magic a with a bit of prideful ignorant groups who themselves better than anyone else would be used in destructive ways. The Stone Hedron would wage war on these savages in which they called the Dark Hedrons who felt their pride hurt as they viewed themselves as better than everyone else. The war would be won by the Dark Hedrons in a narrow victory in which the Stone Hedrons were nearly brought to extinction. Angered by their destruction Sturach would attack Zalurent for vengeance against the people he created. Ravingus would also step in and fight in this divine fight as he blames the both of them for making their creations so ignorant. Zalurent would strike back and would nearly have killed Sturach but before this Shalarin would put a stop to this by banishing Zalurent deep beneath the earth and Sturach would be split into five parts and scattered across the world. Garelsia was devastated with an entire sub species gone the world turned back into a primal world with only the Dark Hedrons who would contain the only relics from the war. Aftermath Ravingus would descend onto the planet and take on physical form and would be named as a prophet from above who would teach the Hedrons the skills to survive and hunt. The Dark Hedrons would form the Order of Ruu’Lwi who would come to rule over all Dark Hedrons and would make sacrifices to their god who would select a chosen Dark Hedron who possess skills no other Dark Hedron could muster and they are called the Yachzara. The prophet would marry Zilyara and would give birth to a son named Anzastor who go on and build the grand city called Oparathys which currently stands as the oldest remaining city in the world. The prophet and his wife would ascend above to the next life. A New Era The Hedrons of Ravingus would spread across the world and would skirmish with the Dark Hedrons on multiple occasions. The Hedrons would progress from a tribal culture to one of progress and would develop their adaptove skills by training and practicing martial arts. Contact with aliens would also come about bringing them new technology and wonders to behold one of the first races to come were the Dilmurons who are refugees from another planet. The Hedron‘s popularity and influence would slowly grow from these new visitors and Hedrons would start to leave Garelsia in search of wonder and glory. The advancements in technology also improves as they now can create spaceships which could be sent onto other planets. With the constant skirmishing with the Dark Hedrons the Hedrons would develop several abilities to combat the forces of the Dark Hedrons such as brief periods of flight and magical resistance. Several aliens would go and teach various Hedrons in other forms of combat, one such master would be legendary Dethianius Furi who go and teach the legendary Death Striker in many ways of combat. Deathstriker Descendant from the prophet (Ravingus), Death Striker would become legend among the Hedron race as being the saviour of their world and bringing back the stone Hedrons from their dormancy. He would be raised by Death Furi (Dethianius Furi) and will become the most prominent student ever taught by Death Furi. He would eventually become master after Death Furi’s passing and would teach several Dilmurons called Squinixes. One of the Squinices would rebel and sow chaos throughout the land but would eventually be defeated by another of Deathstriker students named Hark. The Order of Ruu’Lwi would select another Dark Hedron called Vau’Yon Zammet (who would take up the name Dark Deathstriker) to be the next Yachzara. Several conflicts arose on Garelsia with various amounts of consequences but the Great Hedron War would be above all of those combined. The Great Hedron War This eleven year long war would be as destructive as the previous war and would also bring back the thought to be extinct Stone Hedrons. This conflict would be centred around the Hedrons and the Dark Hedrons led by Deathstriker and Dark Deathstriker. The war was cataclysmic for both sides and Hedrons would have lost if not for the intervention of the Stone Hedrons who have vengeance against the Dark Hedrons. The Stone Hedrons have only collected four pieces of their god and need the fifth in order to defeat the Dark Hedrons. The piece was rumoured stolen by the Dark Hedrons and placed deep into Dark Hedron Lands. Deathstriker as well as his students successfully found and stole the piece before the Dark Hedrons could find out. All of the five pieces were put in place and an avatar of Sturach weaker havoc on the Dark Hedron army nearly wiping out half of their forces. Both Deathstriker and Dark Deathstriker would fight each other in the last battle of the war and would conclude with the death of Dark Deathstriker by the hands of his mortal enemy. With the war ending the Dark Hedrons would surrender and retreat into the heartlands and the Stone Hedrons would return back into their slumber and would return if the Dark Hedrons did. Era of Stability For the first time Garelsia would have peace and no more great wars would be fought ever again and Deathstriker would be made leader after the war. Their would be an alien invasion that would have taken the planet but was stopped by Deathstriker with the sacrifice of one of Deathstriker’s student/friend Hark. The Ruu’Lwi would seek vengeance against Deathstriker and would plot their revenge and wait til the time was right. The Ruu’Lwi Plot Deathstriker would settle down and marry Naveera and would have a son named Anzalru who would inherit some of his fathers abilities. The Ruu’Lwi saw an opportunity to exploit this and sent an emissary to negotiate ‘peace’ between the two races, Deathstriker accepted these terms and the emissary called Val’Sur Rakar would live among the Hedrons. At first everything went alright no hostilities between the two for some time but this was all a distraction so that they can have the right moment to strike. The moment will come when a volcano erupted creating several lave rivers and lakes. In one of these rivers was the young Anzalru who was lured here by Val’Sur so that Deathstriker would come and save him and then both would die from the Hedrons weakness of heat. In the confusion Deathstriker was killed by Val’Sur after saving his son Anzalru, who was banished by Val’Sur after learning he survived. Val’Sur would then order several Dark Hedrons to kill Anzalru so that nothing could threaten Val’Surs rise to power. Val’Sur Rakar’s Reign Val’Sur would take up the role of Deathstriker as being leader but would also include the Dark Hedrons who integrated themselves with the Hedrons. Val’Sur would make the Hedrons as slaves and would have a class system with Dark Hedrons on top and the ‘lesser’ Hedrons on the bottom. The land would be stripped of it’s natural resources including ores and food which would turn the land into a wasteland with nothing growing at all. Anzalru would be rescued by the Stone Hedrons who would raise and train him to defeat Val’Sur and take back his rightful place. Anzalru would enslave a rebellion against Val’Sur this driving back all of the Dark Hedrons who had enslaved the Hedrons. This would eventually culminate in a showdown between Val’Sur and Anzalru in which Anzalru won and Val’Sur fled until he was caught and murdered by the Stone Hedrons. Deathstriker’s Legacy After retaking his rightful place Anzalru would take to the stars and would never be seen again, and Deathstriker’s legacy will still continue on even after his death. Hedron Subspecies Hedrons Created by Ravingus they are the most numerous and the most adaptable even though they started off a primitive being living tribes with far less technology than the other two. After the Great War they learned to defend themselves by using martial arts to combat their foes. Their rise to power will be long and arduous but after many years they managed to create a stable civilisation. They would be the first to leave Garelsia and explore the universe. Dark Hedrons Crafted and moulded by Zalurent they were designed better than the normal Hedrons so he gifted his creation with dark magic/the dark arts. With their new power they subjugated their ‘lesser’ kind and forged a great civilisation, though the Great War would ultimately destroy their civilization forcing them back into their homes. They now live in their cities sacrificing several of their kind to one day bring another leader to their race. Stone Hedrons By far the most mysterious of the three with only a loose collection of records the only thing known about them. They were created by Sturach as a strong and durable species with added bonus of knowledge on technology making them the most advanced on Garelsia. They managed to form a great empire which controlled a good portion of the planet even subjugating Hedrons as well as Sark Hedrons. Their subjugatora would rebel and the Dark Hedrons would destroy their empire along with most their race and would not surface back again until the Great Hedron War. Physical Description The Hedrons are humanoid skeletons with arms and two legs with the Dark Hedrons looking mostly the same with the exception of dark or black bones and the Stone Hedrons having an outer stone shell which makes them the most durable. They lack eyes or any organs though they can still see perfectly and no organs mean that they can breathe in space without any suit on. Above and in front their eye sockets are two sets of small horns on both sides, with the horns developing during adolescence. Traditions There are several traditions that the Hedron‘s practice one of them being Prophets Day in which the Hedrons would all gather in Oparathys and celebrate the day of the prophets arrival. The Dark Hedrons always sacrifice three of their own and their power given to the Yachzara. Any of the traditions that the Stone Hedrons would have had were all lost to myth and legend after the Great War occurred. Another tradition is handing of the Staff of the Prophet from Master to Student as with Death Furi to Deathstriker. Several temples are also dedicated to their specific creator as well as Shalarin, the overall creator of the Hedrons. Titles Death is a title to the greatest of Hedron Masters (with Death Furi being the exception of not being a Hedron) and they need to prove themselves of this title. Yachzara is a title given to the chosen of Zalurent and the leader of the Dark Hedrons who’s powers and abilities surpass all except their creator. Known Figures * Deathstriker - The last descendant of the Prophet and a legendary warrior and leader in The Great Hedron War * Anzalru - Son and heir of the legendary Deathstriker * Vau’Yon Zammet - Also known as Dark Deathstriker, he was the greatest enemy of Deathstriker * Val’Sur Rakar - A highly ranked member in the Order of Ruu’Lwi and the usurper/murderer of Deathstriker * Anzastor - Son of the Prophet and founder of the great city of Oparathys * Zilyara - Wife of the Prophet and the only known Hedron who went with the Prophet to the Hedron afterlife * The Hedron Prophet - Also called Ravingus is the disguised mortal form of the creator of the * Anderru - The Great Great Great Grandson of Deathstriker he would be the first to fully leave Garelsia and explore the universe, and is remembered by the one who slain the undead called Beggoth and is regarded as the most powerful Hedron to ever live Sources Category:Species